dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkseid (Superman/Batman)
Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips and an extremely deadly adversary of Superman, and Batman to a lesser extent. He is also interested in Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, as a protege. Biography ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse When it comes to his attention that Supergirl could be a powerful ally under his control. On Earth, he summons thousands of Doomsday clones, but kidnaps her while they are distracted. The duo decide to go to Apokolips and managed to get him into a bargain where he won't make a move against her. When the cousins arrive in Smallville, Darkseid uses his omega beams to torture him, but Kara takes the blast, knocking her out. Enraged, Superman tries to defeat Darkseid but is easily overpowered and nearly killed by one casual punch that sends him to the sun. Supergirl is easily overpowered as well, they finally manage to distract him and send him to a part of space where he is frozen. Powers and Abilities Darkseid is considered a god among gods and is easily the strongest individual across the span of the multiverse. As a being beyond comprehension, he can essentially act outside the laws of space and time. The full extent of hours power is unknown, but he could effortlessly capable of killing even Superman, In fact, Darkseid is virtually superior to Superman in every way, including strength, speed, intelligence, power, will, etc. Powers *'Super Strength:' Darkseid possesses an immeasurable amount of strength, with just his mere presence being more than enough to cause the entire universe to collapse on itself. The exact limit of his power is unknown, and it is likely bottomless anyways. However, even with a mere fraction of his power, he could easily destroy an army of Doomsdays, whereas it took the combined efforts of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the entire Amazonian army to barely defeat them. Darkseid was able to take out Superman in one blow and created a catastrophic shockwave as a result, shattering the windows of the Kent house and crumbling the ground below him. He fought both cousins even when they were fighting at there absolute best, and yet he easily could've killed them both if he truly felt like it. Displayed the power to destroy mountains just by stretching his arms. *'Flight:' Darkseid can fly completely in any direction, it is powered by Darkseid's telekinesis rather than gravity. *'Invulnerability:' Darkseid is seems to be virtually invulnerable, able to take on the full brunt of an attack with the same potency of the heat of the sun, and come out entirely unfazed. He handles the full blast of heat vision by putting his hand around Superman's eyes. This blast took out thousands of Doomsday, but only made Darkseid smile. Darkseid took powerful blows from both Superman and Supergirl, yet they harmed him even less than mosquito bites. Supergirl blasted him with his own omega beams and threw every punch she had and that failed to even scratch Darkseid. He even gets his own omega beams blasted on him, the same that nearly killed both Kryptonians, yet he takes it with ease. It has been shown that he can be injured to some extent as when Superman went full out on Darkseid, he had a nosebleed as a result. This was only minor as he quickly healed from his nosebleed and only his armor was damaged. *'Immortality:' Darkseid can live indefinitely, he cannot age, wither, or degrade. He cannot die in any means, including physical and mental attacks. Darkseid is billions of years old, possibly older than time itself. *'Accelerated Healing Factor: In the incredibly rare instance that Darkseid does get hurt, he can heal from any wound from minor to fatal instantaneously. He can heal from matter in an instant, making beating him physically truly impossible. *'''Omega Beam: Darkseid has the power to unleash the omega effect which caused Superman to bleed after Darkseid used little of the power. This is impressive as Superman is virtually invulnerable. He used it at such speed that the he send Superman to the Sun in a few seconds or less. After Superman put a huge rock on him, Darkseid created a blast that shook the entire planet, so far nothing can survive the full blast of the omega beam. *'Super Agility:' Darkseid is immeasurably agile, after being uppercutted by Supergirl, Darkseid did a perfectly balanced flip over 50 feet with no effort, even though he is nearly nine feet tall. *'Super Speed: '''Darkseid is multiple times faster than light. He could appear from one side of the universe to the other in under one second. He can go much faster than Superman as shown when he grabbed an enraged Superman multiple times. Even grabbing him when he hit Darkseid with an array of punches and heat vision. Darkseid can move fast enough to go through time on a whim, the speed of light is nothing on Darkseid who has attosecond reaction speeds. *'Mind Control:' Darkseid took over the mind of Supergirl with complete ease. *'Telekinesis: *Telepathy: *'''Size Manipulation: *'Avatar Creation': *'Possession': Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Darkseid is a 12th level intellect, surpassing all known intellects. *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Though he has never been in a situation for them to be necessary, Darkseid showed his martial knowledge when he took down Supergirl. This is watered down due to his dependence on his strength, which is the only power he uses consistently. *'Indomitable Will': Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Due to his seemingly infinite power, Darkseid can be distracted or for not using his powers to a high extent. This happened with Supergirl and Superman, despite nearly killing them casually, Darkseid wanted them to feel pain, especially Superman. This arrogance lead to his indestructibility, where he took all damage from Supergirl, then letting Superman try to defeat him. This lead him to destroy an entire mountain, injuring Superman, but instead of killing him, Darkseid let him pound on him, until he decided to kill Superman, but wanted him to feel a slow death instead of killing him in an instant. *'Faithful To His Word:' Darkseid promised to not kill Supergirl at any costs, only letting her pound on him to test her skills. This lead him to only forcing her into unconsciousness with an omega beam. It also lead to him being hit with his own omega beams instead of killing her. Due to sparing her, Darkseid was tricked by Supergirl. *'His Blindness To Intellects:' Despite being a 12th level intellect, Darkseid has been in situations he forgets to cover due to his arrogance. Instead of taking out his five enemies, he let them go on their way to save Apokolips. *'Holding Back:' Due to his incalculable prowess, Darkseid usually doesn't fight on an incalculable level. He takes joy in a good fight, thus holding back on an extreme level rather than finishing the job. The time when he showed incalculable power was in the beginning, where he mauled the Kyrptonians in two moves; though he was still holding back. Also, Darkseid usually doesn't want to destroy a planet that he could conquer. Relationships *Superman - Nemesis. *Supergirl - Former protege turned enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Wonder Woman - Enemy. *Big Barda - Former protege turned enemy. *Granny Goodness - Servant. *Gilotina - Leader of his honor guard. *Lashina - Member of his honor guard. *Stompa - Member of his honor guard. *Mad Harriet - Member of his honor guard. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' - Andre Braugher Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * The most powerful animated version of Darkseid, casually nearly killing Kryptonians in two moves. Gallery ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' File:3 See Also *Darkseid Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman/Batman Characters Category:Superman/Batman: Apocalypse Characters Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Aliens Category:New Gods Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Characters with Omega Beam Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Telekinesis